


One Thousand Years and more

by Yookane



Series: Iwaoi Wedding AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :), Anime, But i tried lol, But im working on it!!, Feminine!Oikawa, Haikyuu - Freeform, I didnt think people would like this??, I love freaking all of them, I love yall like sm????, I made oikawa a little too feminine but oh well, Iwa-chan, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Karasuno, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, M/M, Manga, Part 1, Part 2 in the making because yall wanted one, Part 2 wont be for a while tho, Takeru - Freeform, This is so bad???, Umm this ship gives me life, Ummm thank u sm for support??, Volleyball, aoba johsai, bokuto koutaru (mentioned), daichi sawamura (mentioned), first fanfic, holy shit??, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi wedding, matsukawa issei - Freeform, oikawa tooru - Freeform, oikawa tooru’s nephew, oikawa tooru’s sister, sugawara koushi (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yookane/pseuds/Yookane
Summary: Tooru took multiple deep breaths in and out to reduce his incoming panic attack.Married.He was getting married.





	One Thousand Years and more

Tooru took multiple deep breaths in and out to reduce his incoming panic attack. Married. He was getting married. He looked at himself in the mirror. He and Hajime decided to have a country-side looking wedding, with a small fancy barn area that served drinks and had a photo booth. Outside was a flower trail that lead to a makeshift stage and white fancy looking chairs and a DJ that would play the wedding music and also other music for after the ceremony. Tooru was in a small house near the barn getting ready. He looked at his elegant white dress with his white rose flower crown with a long veil attached. His mascara and eyeliner complimenting his brown eyes. 

Hajime didn't know he was going to wear a dress. His sister convinced him at the last minute, also paying for the expensive clothing, much to Tooru's dismay. As if on cue, his sister walked in with a big smile on her face.

"I knew my brother would look so pretty in this dress, i'm glad that i managed to convince you. I can't wait to see the look on Hajime-kun's face" She giggled at the thought and Tooru rolled his eyes, "I'm not sure-" He was rudely interrupted by his sister. "He's going to love it Tooru, shut up. I bet he would love it more on the floor at you honeymoo- ack!" Tooru swatted her upside the head, "I'm going through a crisis right now and that's all you can think about?!" Tooru wailed and she rolled her eyes and smoothed out his dress and veil as he sniffled "stop crying, your makeup isn't waterproof" 

"You're going to be fine- he's going to say 'I do' and you're going to say 'I do' and then you guys are going to dance and have champagne and cry and have fun and then head off to your honeymoon to do some kinky shit" This time Tooru didn't hit her but instead, looked down. "I know that, but also knowing that this is going to be something that I will remember forever is making me nervous, what if something bad happens?" Tooru could feel his anxiety creeping up on him, he knew this would happen. 

"Ten minutes you two" His mother walked in the room. At the sight of Tooru in his dress made he tear up a bit. "Oh my baby is getting married! You grew up too fast!" She said as she hugged him tightly. Tooru huffed and laughed. "Iwaizumi-san is with Hajime-kun, he's nervous too" Tooru's head shot up "Iwa-chan is not allowed to be nervous!" He squawks. "You're going to be an Iwa-chan too, so watch the nicknames" His sister smirked and Tooru rolled his eyes for what seemed to be the 100th time because of his dear sister. He took a deep breath. He thought about how he and Hajime got together in their second year of high school, and how hard it was for them in college since they went to different universities but they still stuck with each other. They texted, skyped and met up with each other every holiday. 

Tooru thought about how Hajime proposed. It was their Christmas break and Hajime came to see Tooru at his apartment as a surprise. Even though he did the same thing the year before, Tooru was still surprised. They got frisky that night because of a few drinks. Tooru remembers Hajime kissing his neck as he led him to Tooru's bedroom. They stripped their clothes. They've had sex a number of times but Tooru felt as if this time was different as Hajime made love to him. 

"Marry me" Hajime blurted out. Tooru gasped and pushed his gently off of him in shock. "wh-what did you say?" Hajime froze as he realized what he had said. He looked up to see Tooru's eyes rimmed with tears. 'I fucked up' he thought immediately. "Hajime..." he jerked his head up at the sound of his name. "Marry me" Hajime said again. 'shut the fuck up, your making it worse!!' he thought to himself. Hajime's glad he never listened to those thoughts. He realized he didn't even have a ring. He cursed again. His thoughts were cut off by Tooru tackling him, making them both fall off the bed with a 'thud'' "Yes, yes, yes!! Stupid Iwa-chan!" Tooru became a blubbering mess after that, sobbing and crying saying "Yes! Yes!" and hugging him tightly.

Tooru smiled at the memory. Its not exactly the type of story he would tell anyone, but it was a memorable proposing to Tooru. His thoughts were cut off by Hajime's mother coming in to tell them that it was time. Tooru inhaled a deep breath as his sister walked passed him and patted him on the shoulder "You're going to be fine" she said and left with the other bridesmaids to get ready. 

*((Please play the song "A Thousand Years" for this part, please! <3))*

Hajime folded his hands together to hide the shakiness. He stood on the makeshift stage a little ways outside of the barn with the bridesmaids and the best men, and of course the guests. Now it was Tooru's time to shine as the song "A Thousand Years" plays as he comes into view. Everyone turns around to Tooru in his glory. His white dress shining in the sun as it hugs his waist, showing off his curves and his ass, his veil shimmers with the pearls attached to his flower crown also matching the white bouquet in his hand. His other hand wrapped around his Father's arm who later denies that he was tearing up a bit. Hajime's jaw almost drops to the floor as he sees his soon to be husband. He wiped at his eyes a bit. He knew Tooru was a bit feminine when it came to his ass and hips, but 'damn', he thought. 'So beautiful'. Tooru reached the stage as his father too the bouquet from his hands so Hajime can hold his hands and sits next to Tooru's mother, who was definitely crying. The music's volume tunes down, but its still playing. Hajime smiles at Tooru as he smiles back."God you're so beautiful" Hajime whispers, but it was loud enough that Tooru heard it and blushed red. "You're beautiful too, Iwa-chan" Tooru says and snorts softly at his own joke. Hajime smirks, "You're going to be an Iwa-Chan in a minute so I would watch what you say" Hajime says and Tooru scoffs but still smiles. 

Hajime almost started crying right there as he took another good look at Tooru. His best friend, his fiancee, and his soulmate. His husband. He was brought to reality as the priest between them started speaking. 

"We are gathered here today to witness one of life's greatest moments, and to cherish the words which shall unite Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime in marriage." The two grooms share a small laugh as a few people clap and cheer.

"Over the course of their relationship, Tooru and Hajime have developed a strong bond based on shared values and mutual respect. With a solid foundation from which to grow, they have made the decision to take the oath of marriage and spend the rest of their lives together.

Let us revel in the joy and love on display here today. May we treasure these memories as Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Under the eyes of God, get set to begin their new life together. " More people than before cheered as the priest said that and the Grooms laughed again. 

"If anyone has cause to object to the forming of this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." Hajime playfully glared at the guests almost daring them to object. The guests laughed and so did Tooru, and the Hajime turned his gaze back on Tooru. 

"Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime, I invite you to express your sacred vows to one another. Please face each other as you declare these vows before God and in the presence of your family and friends." 

Tooru and Hajime both faced each other and the priest told Tooru he could start,

" I, Oikawa Tooru, take you, Iwaizumi Hajime, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to keep you by my side through good times and bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. I vow to stay true to you, honor you, and love you for the rest of my days, until death do us part." Tooru's voice cracked at the end as he held back his tears

"I, Iwaizumi Hajime , take you, Oikawa Tooru, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to keep you by my side through good times and bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. I vow to stay true to you, honor you, and love you for the rest of my days, until death do us part." Hajime said with a soft smile on his face.

"Oikawa and Iwaizumi, please join hands. Under the eyes of God, Iwaizumi, do you take Oikawa to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to support him completely and love him unconditionally, so long as you both shall live?"

Hajime look at Tooru dead in the eye "I Do"

"Under the eyes of God, Oikawa, do you take Iwaizumi to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to support him completely and love him unconditionally, so long as you both shall live?"

Tooru nodded quickly "I Do"

Hajime smiled the biggest Tooru has ever seen. He wiped a stray tear sliding down Tooru's face as the guests 'aww'ed. 

"It is now time to exchange the rings. The circle formed by each ring is a symbol of your love and eternal commitment to each other. May these rings remind you always of these sacred promises you've made to each other today in the company of your family and friends." 

Matsukawa, who was Hajime's best man, dug the rings from his pocket and gave it to the priest, who handed Tooru's ring to Hajime.

" I, Iwaizumi Hajime, give you, Oikawa Tooru this ring as a symbol of my love, commitment, and the eternal vows we have made today to each other. With this ring, I thee wed." He took Tooru's left hand and slowly slid the diamond onto his ring finger.

A ring was then given to Tooru.

"I, Oikawa Tooru, give you, Iwaizumi Hajime this ring as a symbol of my love, commitment, and the eternal vows we have made today to each other. With this ring, I thee wed." He slid the ring onto hajime's ring finger. 

"I now pronounce you, husband and husband. You may kiss the groom"

"Cake by the Ocean" started playing and Hajime laughed as he grabbed Tooru by the head and waist and dipped him, family and friend howled with laughter and cheers as the newly wedded couple kissed like it was their last. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great honor that I officially present to you Mr. Hajime and Tooru Iwaizumi!!" More howls of cheers and crying and laughter erupted from everyone.

Hajime brought Tooru back to his feet and they laughed and briefly kissed a second time.

"Ready for our first dance Iwaizumi Tooru?" Hajime said and Tooru kissed him on the cheek "Only if you carry me off stage" he laughed. "I'll make sure to drop you then" he smirked and Tooru yelped as he was suddenly picked up bridal style. wolf whistles and howling of laughed came after that as Hajime walked both of them down the aisle, stopping one so their photographer can snap a few pictures. Tooru squealed as Hajime playfully pretended to drop him a few times. 

 

Hajime set Tooru down when they got to the barn to have their first slow dance as a married couple. The song 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran came on when they entered. Tooru gasped and looked over at Hajime. "I know it's your favorite song. I secretly requested this song for our first dance-" Hajime was cut off by Tooru abruptly hugging him. "Thank you" he sniffled. Hajime smiled as he wrapped an arm around Tooru's waist and held his other hand. "Anything for you, Tooru" He said as they swayed to the music. The photographer snapping pictures in the background and family and friends taking pictures and videos of their own on instagram and snapchat or just their cameras. 

Tooru rested his head on Hajime's shoulder as they moved slowly to the rhythm of the music. Hajime noticed Tooru was softly singing along to the music. Believe it or not, Tooru had quite the voice, Hajime had found out he could sing somewhere around their first year of high school. When Takeru, Tooru's nephew, had nightmares when he was younger, Tooru would always get either a ukulele or a guitar and sing him a lullaby and it always worked and put him to a peaceful sleep. 

Hajime smiled as he tried to focus on Tooru's voice rather than the actual singer singing. He rested his head atop Tooru's and hummed along with him. The song soon ended and then the DJ announced that it was time for the grooms to have their first dance with their mothers.

One of Tooru's arms held his teary eyed mother by the waist and the other by her hand as they danced to another slow song. "Words can't describe how proud of you I am, Tooru. I always knew you and Hajime had something special since the day you guys first met." she said softly. "Thank you, mom, I knew we had something special too." He smiled. "I'm surprised how well your sister did planning all of this, I was almost worried at first." She laughed and so did Tooru. "I was too but she insisted that she did, but i'm also kind of glad, I don't think anyone would have done a better job" He smiled wider. 

Meanwhile with Hajime also dancing with his own mother. 

"You cried" she said bluntly with a teasing smirk. "I did not!" Hajime whisper yelled to not grab too much attention. "Something got in my eyes" he pouted. "Oh everyone says that, just admit it. Tooru in that gorgeous dress of his" she grinned. "whatever" he said and looked away. "I'm proud of you son, you and Tooru are made for each other." Hajime blushed as he sneaked a glance at Tooru laughing at something his mother said. "I'm still waiting for grandchildren, though"

"Mom!"

*

The music soon faded into an upbeat song, signaling that everyone can come on the dance floor and dance. The old Aoba Johsai Volleyball Team got to talk to Tooru and Hajime along with Bokuto, Kuroo, Daichi and Suga who played along side Tooru in his college volleyball team along with some others he wasn't close enough with to invite to his wedding. There was drinks served at the bar area and people taking pictures in the photo booth area, some pictures of Tooru and Hajime, and their friends and some with family. Tooru even took some goofy ones with his sister using some props. 

It was time for everyone to take a break and settle down to eat and listen to the speeches. There was a large buffet and chefs serving the guests as they talked and laughed with one another and sat down to eat at the tables in and outside of the barn area. Some of the chefs poured champagne into the guests' glasses for the toast later on. Tooru and Hajime sat at a separate table alone as they ate their food and talked to each other and the people around them. 

Soon enough, it was time for the speeches. Tooru's mother went first.

"My dear Hajime and Tooru. It seems like only yesterday they were young and going over to each others houses to watch volleyball matches or go to the park to try and play the actual sport. Soon enough they were doing it more often and eventually joined the volleyball team in middle school. Nothing amazed me more than watching my boys get better and better when they reached high school. Watching them play made me tear up a bit. Hajime and Tooru, you two are absolutely amazing when you are together and I was so happy when Tooru told me you guys were dating. And now look at you... getting married. I can't wait for what's to come" She said and sniffled as Tooru whispered a thank you to her. 

Next was Hajime's mother.

"I remember when Hajime was younger, he would always go up to me and say 'Mom! Mom! Can I see Tooru-chan today? Can Tooru-chan spend the night?' and Tooru this, and Tooru that, and it was so cute to know that Hajime was so happy about having Tooru as a friend" Hajime blushed as everyone laughed including Tooru. "I also wanna say welcome to the family, Tooru, I expect grandchildren soon" she winked as the wedded couple blushed and the guests laughed and cheered. "Tooru's mother and I have been friends since high school, and we were so excited when we both got married and were pregnant together. We were always talking about how you guys would grow up to be best friends but looking at you too now, this is even better than just being best friends. I love you both so much, you guys make a wonderful couple" She smiled at Tooru and Hajime and they smiled back as the guests clapped and cheered.

Kuroo was next as he told the audience a few funny and embarrasing stories about Tooru. "When I first met Tooru, I thought he was a narcisistic airhead at first... I honestly still think that" People laughed as Tooru squawked "But he's also the most hard working person i've ever met. During practice, he would always talk about 'Iwa-chan' and I thought for the longest time that he was talking about his girlfriend or something" Kuroo laughed along with other people. "And then he was so excited this one time that his 'Iwa-chan' was coming to visit and watch us practice. I was cool with it until I saw that Iwa-chan was actually this short buff man-" Kuroo cut off with a big laugh and Hajime scowled. Kuroo whiped a tear from his eye from laughing "I was so shocked. But, overall, i'm so happy to be able to be here and share that story and see you guys be happy with each other. Congratulations, you big saps" Kuroo laughed as he walked back to his seat.

A few more family members and friends spoke as they all shares laughs and shed tears. Finally it was the two grooms to share their speeches.

Tooru smiled as he walked up the the microphone in front of everyone. "I honestly can't imagine a life without Hajime. He was always just there. With me. It was kind of like my love for him. It was always there." people awwed as Tooru smiled at Hajime as he smiled widely back. "I want to thank you. Thank you for putting up with my brattiness and my mood swings. Thank you for being there when I wasn't there for myself. Thank you for telling me not to push myself too much in volleyball. I probably physically wouldn't have been able to play in college if it weren't for you. I put you through hell and back but you stayed with me through it all and god I just love you so much for it" His voice cracked aas he wiped a tear from his eye. "When you proposed to me, I thought you were playing some joke, because you really wanted marry me of all people?" Tooru giggled as Hajime nodded his head quickly "I can't ask for a better person to spend my life with rather than you, because I love you with all my heart" Tooru smiled and walked back to his seat next to Hajime to kiss him right smack on the lips as everybody whistled and clapped. 

Hajime walked up to the microphone with his glass of champagne and smiled over in Tooru's direction. "First of all, babe, I love you to the moon and back, no one can ever replace you, no matter how many times you asked me if I was sure that I wanted to marry you. With no hesitation I always said yes." aww's could be heard all around as Tooru hiccuped into his napkin and wiped his tears for almost the 50th time. "You were my inspiration growing up and you still are" He motioned for Tooru to stand beside him and he grabbed his glass and stood next to Hajime, who wrapped an arm around Tooru's waist. "so cheers," he raised his glass and so did everyone else "to my beautiful, gorgeous, hard working husband" he said and took a sip and then kissed Tooru smack on the lips as everyone howled with cheers. 

 

Dozens of snaps of pictures from the photographer came next as Hajime and Tooru cut their cake. With Hajime behind Tooru as they both held the knife, slowly cutting into the cake. The chefs came over to slice the rest of the cake as the grooms handed out plates of the cake to the guests. Everyone chatted happily and they feasted on their cake, along with Tooru and Hajime who were sitting with both of their families at one table. 

"So where are you guys going on your honeymoon again?" Tooru's mother asked and Tooru perked up "We're going to Rio! For two weeks!" Tooru said smiling widely. Hajime grinned and held Tooru's hand from under the table, watching as Tooru blushed and smiled a sweet smile as he held it back just as tight. 

Hajime and Tooru danced, drank, and laughed all throughout the night until it was time for them to pack their stuff for their honeymoon and leave that night. Tooru changed into more comfortable clothes in the house near the barn. Tooru's sister was in charge of packing most of his stuff for him since he was so busy with the wedding and all. In the parking lot was a limousine waiting for them. Tooru gasped. Hajime and his sister laughed as he mouthed 'You got us a limo?!' His sister nodded and giggled into her hand "Just to drive you two to the airport, yes". They packed their stuff into the trunk and got in. Rolling the windows down, Hajime and Tooru waved to their friends and family as they cheered and threw flowers and rice at them.

They pulled out of the parking lot as Tooru giggled at Hajime "we're finally married" he whispered. Hajime chuckled "Yes, finally" he said as he placed a peck on his lips. Pecks on the lips turned into full on kissing and then straight on making out in the back seat. Luckly, the limo driver cant see anything. Because then they stared to french kiss, as Tooru made it onto Hajime's lap. 

They pulled apart with a gasp for air. Hajime smiled as he pecked him one more time, "I love you Tooru" he said and Tooru smiled.

"I love you too, Hajime"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so I really hoped you guys enjoyed this! This took a lot of effort and im so proud about how it cane out but if you feel like i made any error, please feel free to tell me! <3  
> Also-  
> Should I write a part 2 for the honeymoon? If you guys want a part 2 I would be more than happy to write one!


End file.
